A Peek Into Deathly Hallows
by Decendingflame
Summary: Ebbe loves Harry Potter. Its her favorite series and she's reread all of them 10 times over. But despite her love for the books, she still didn't expect to close her eyes in history class, and open them on a deserted street in the U.K. and come upon a couple of dementors, or find that she has incredible magical abilities. And fighting Death-Eaters wasn't on her to-do list either.
1. Boring Days

**Sup peeps! This is my first Fanfiction so don't judge mega harshly. But please leave reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of its characters except what I create myself. I wish I owned Harry Potter though. I would change a lot. Especially Fred dying. He was my favorite twin...**

* * *

Ch. 1

Ebbolina Angelin Eustances California Lucila Kens was as a rather shy, awkward girl who hated her ridiculously long name especially since she lived in San Diego, California (being named after her state was an object of humor for most of her classmates). She didn't really have any friends at school and most girls would ask her in a very slutty way to give them her full name. She wished everyone would just call her Ebbe, but they preferred Ewwstances, Lucy the Goose (or sometimes just plain Goose), Bolina, Cali Ken, and An-Gel-In-Hair.

Ebbe was definitely _not _looking forward to her senior year in high school which started in three days. Her summer had been wonderful. Her parents left her alone most of the time as they were always consumed with work and that suited her just fine. When she was tired, she went to bed, when she was hungry, she rang for their chef, Jean-Claude, to bring her something. When she wanted to go down to the beach, she grabbed a towel and jumped into the salty waves. When she just wanted to sit and read, she sat and read. Summer was always best for Ebbe. Her parents never had time for her but she didn't care. They both had very important jobs and that was why Ebbe was quite wealthy. But she didn't care about this either. Sure it was great to have a maid to clean her room for her and a chef to cook for her and a butler to bring her her food and things. And it was sure nice to live in a house that has a perfect beach view and to also own that portion of the beach so that Ebbe could have it all to herself. But still, Ebbe would've been fine in any house so long as she was near enough to the beach and had her books.

Those were the two things she loved most in the world: the beach and books. Her favorite series was, without a doubt, Harry Potter. It wasn't just the story that she loved, it was the appeal of being a witch. To go to Hogwarts, learn magic, grow up and marry a wizard. When Ebbe was 10 and 11, she was convinced that an owl was going to show up one day and announce that she was a witch after all and she was going to learn with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, and Hermione Granger. But her 11'th year passed and she came to learn that there was no magic school. The only thing Ebbe could look forward to now were the movies. Deathly Hallows part 2 was coming out in July, and she was rereading the 7th book to prepare for it.

That was what she was doing now. She was getting to the very last pages and had decided she should read it again, just in case, when her mother came in looking a bit worn from the climb (Ebbe's room was on the very top floor of a 5 story house and had a stunning view of the beach).

Ebbe looked up in surprise. Her mother never came into her room. She always sent Marta, their maid, or Phil, their butler, to get her if she wanted to see her.

"What are you doing here Mom?" Ebbe said perhaps a little rudely but it was no matter. Ebbe rarely saw her parents and she felt that she didn't need to be polite to someone she didn't know.

"I'm your mother. I can be here if it pleases me."

Ebbe rolled her eyes and said, "Let me rephrase: What do you want?"

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice," she replied but without much force

Ebbe rolled her eyes again and stared pointedly at her mother.

She stiffened slightly and said, "Well, anyways...I just wanted to talk about your birthday."

Ebbe smiled. So she finally remembered her birthday? "My birthday was last week."

"Yes and, well...you didn't have a...party or something."

"So?" Ebbe was now annoyed. She wanted to get back to her reading. "Since when did you care?"

Her mother looked like she wanted to reprimand her but didn't seem to have the courage. "I was just wondering if you wanted to...do something nice...for your birthday...like shopping...or something..." she trailed off looking very much like a scared rabbit.

Ebbe's eyebrows shot into her hairline. Was her mother actually trying to connect with her? She wished she had a video camera. "I don't want any new clothes or anything but thanks for the offer," Ebbe replied curtly, "But if your going out, could you get me some hair dye?" Ebbe hated her muddy yellow hair that fell flat against the middle of her back.

"H-hair...dye?" her mother was obviously not expecting this answer and didn't seem to know what to do. "Ok...W-what color?"

"Hmmm. How bout' you get me some black? And chocolate brown? And coffee brown just in case. And some silvery white-ish. And maybe some blue if I don't like the white one...please," Ebbe added as an afterthought.

"O-ok," her mother replied and retreated quickly from the room. Ebbe smirked at her back. Her mother was a very harsh and dangerous lawyer who had earned herself a bit of notice in the world of law. She wasn't afraid to take on even the most difficult of cases. But talking like a normal mother to her 17 year old daughter? She would rather take the case.

Ebbe smirked again and turned to the beginning of her book but found that she couldn't concentrate. Instead, she put on Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 and watched it on her large T.V. She couldn't wait till part 2 came out, but she still needed to wait a whole school year.

Ebbe sighed. School started in three days. Bye-bye summer and hello bullying, homework, and spending five hours a day in a classroom.

* * *

**So the first chapter is a little slow I guess but I wanted to introduce Ebbe before I jumped into things. Do you like the name I made for her by the way? Well leave it all in the reviews. I'll try to update it at least once or twice a week but now promises!  
**


	2. Where'd history class go?

**Chapter 2 takes place about two or three weeks into school. It's when Ebbe gets sucked into Harry Potter world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter yadda yadda...Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Ch. 2

Ebbe pushed her way through the crowded halls and struggled to her locker. The bell was going to ring in a minute and she really needed her history book for A.P world. She managed to get it out just as the bell rang. Ebbe ran down the hall and darted into classroom B8. She took her seat in the back of the classroom and opened her history book. Over it, she put down her tablet and opened up to her virtual book list.

The teacher, Mr. Bartle, walked in slowly. He was very old with lots of wrinkles and and extremely boring. Ebbe thought he was rather like Professor Binns in Harry Potter. Mr. Bartle assigned the reading they were to do and then sat down to read the paper. That was all he ever did: he gave the pages, and then handed out a worksheet at the end of class for homework which he often forgot to collect the next day. At the end of every chapter he had a short test and then he moved on to the next chapter.

Ebbe never read her history book in class. She always did it at home. Instead, she did homework for other classes or read on her tablet. Ebbe had a lot of homework today but she didn't want to do it. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and just wanted to sleep. But she would never be able to get away with sleeping in class. This was her third year having Mr. Bartle and he never seemed to realize that nobody ever did the reading. But he _always_ saw when someone was sleeping.

Ebbe gave a soft, nearly inaudible sigh and scrolled through her books. Finding Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, she leaned her cheek against her hand and stared at the first chapter.

Ebbe could hardly read the words she was so tired. Her eyes drooped a little but she swiped the page and read on. She new the story so well, that she said the next words before it happened.

"Miss Kens!" Ebbe was so startled that she nearly fell out of her chair. She had never heard Mr. Bartle's voice go above a droning whisper. "I don't care if that fancy tablet of yours has references to help you with your history, you will not use electronic devices!" A snigger came up from several girls in the front row and Ebbe glanced at them before putting away her tablet. They all had their phones out and were texting each other. They had probably informed Mr. Bartle of her tablet. Ebbe knew that they were jealous of her better technology, but she still thought it that what they did was a bit nasty. But no matter. Ebbe pulled out her hardback copy of Harry Potter when Mr. Bartle had returned to his desk and continued reading.

Ebbe got through the first four pages before she knew she was going to fall asleep if she didn't wake her self up somehow. The clock said it was 11:30 (Ebbe had history just before lunch) and she still had half an hour before the bell rang. She grabbed her water bottle and poured some water into her hand which she splashed on her face. That was a bit better.

Ebbe continued to read but at the end of page six she had to close her eyes, if only for a second. She shut her tired lids tightly together for just a couple seconds. But when she opened them, she was no longer sitting in her history class.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is a bit short but things are picking up. I hope you like the suspense until I post the next chapter which I will try to have up by Friday or Saturday of this week. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


	3. Dementors

**Ebbe is now officially in Harry Potter world. And she gets her fist shot at magic. Please leave me a review once you've finished**

**I do not own Harry Potter the story nor any of its characters.**

* * *

Ch. 3

Ebbe was sitting on a cold asphalt street surrounded by dark houses. The air surrounding her was cold and misty. The fog was so thick that it covered the sky blocking the stars and seemed to envelope Ebbe like a vapor blanket.

Goose bumps ran up Ebbe's arms and she shivered. "Where the hell am I?" she asked to the empty air. She got up and started forward until she reached the end of the street. The street sign said she was on Picket Avenue. Great. So where was Picket Avenue? And how did she get there?

She sat down on a bench with a blank mind (she was never one to panic in odd situations but she also wasn't very good at thinking on her feet) and noticed for the first time that she held a book in her hands. Ebbe looked at the cover and saw it was the book she was reading in History. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. She tried to turn over its leaves but the book wouldn't budge. She ran her fingers across the wide margins until she came to the cover. She tried again and it turned. Now thoroughly confused ten times over, Ebbe flipped through the pages and came to rest at page seven. There, right in front of her eyes, words were being set down.

"Severus . . . please . . . please . . . "  
"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity  
fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds  
of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense  
of...

Ebbe looked up from the page. Those words were put down on a blank page, some of them appearing right away, some taking longer as if...as if the words were writing out what was happening at that very moment. Ebbe looked around again. The fog, the old looking streetlamps, the perfect lawns that people rarely had in San Diego...

Ebbe started to panic. She looked at her book again and just saw the words:

"and the great snake swayed and  
slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood."

write itself before the chapter ended. Ebbe jumped up and started to run. She didn't where to or for how long she ran, she simply ran with all her strength until she collapsed on another park bench. Panting, Ebbe looked at her book again. The next pages wouldn't turn. She thought hard of what the next chapter was about.

It was about Harry learning more about Dumbledore. He read that article in the Daily Prophet. When did that happen? Ebbe couldn't remember if the book said so or not. When will she be able to turn the page and see what's happening?

Ebbe suddenly slapped her face. This was crazy talk. Stuck in Harry Potter world? While it would be Ebbe's dream come true, it couldn't possibly real. Was she dreaming? Could her actual self be asleep at her desk, drooling all over her signed edition of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows? But whenever Ebbe realized she was dreaming, she always woke up right away.

"Where the freaking hell am I?" Ebbe shouted to the empty street. A dog bayed at her yell somewhere and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Tears started to pour down Ebbe's suntanned face. She stood up and started to run again. She hoped that running would help clear head, but the farther she ran, the more hopeless she felt. Soon, she felt so filled with despair that she had to stop. Dread was filling every inch of her inner being and her tears started to come faster and faster as she remembered when Mary-Anne had called her the nastiest of names in second grade. Then she recalled how Sara and Dakota had stolen her clothes from her locker after changing into her gym clothes and hid them when she was in seventh grade. Ebbe remembered when she had gotten so brown from being down by the beach that all her homeroom was calling her an Indian and Pocahontas.

Ebbe collapsed on the stony street and cried silent sobs into her hands. She couldn't go on. There was nothing she could do. She was done for...

A man's cry jerks Ebbe's head up. She looked down the road and saw a man fall on the ground, passed out. Ebbe quickly saw the reason why. Five dementors were coming upon him fast. One was reaching up to his hood. Ebbe sprang up despite the hopelessness seeping through her. She had to save that man.

Without thinking, she raced towards the dementors not even sure what she was going to do. She had no plan, no wand, not even a clear sense if what she was seeing was real or not. She just had to save the man from suffering a fate worse than death.

Ebbe closed the distance between her and the dementors and the veiled creatures looked up from the man to her. Three of them came after her and her insides began to turn inside out at the anguish that was erupting in the pit of her stomach. She fell and her hand closed around something long and thin sitting next to her. Looking down, Ebbe saw her fingers curled around a long, maybe 10 inches, stick with a small curve to it. She new at once that it was the man's wand.

Ebbe raised it feebly against the dementors but her arm quickly dropped again. One of them already had its hood down and was bending over the man while the second stood like a guard. The other three were closing in on her quickly. Would she be able to produce a strong enough patronus? She knew what she had to do, she knew the words, but it had taken Harry nearly a whole year to make a solid one. Would she even be able to do magic at all? _"Yes,"_ Ebbe thought filled with sudden strength. She could see the dementors. Muggles can't. She can do magic and she _will _save herself and the man.

Ebbe roamed her mind for a happy memory in her darkened mind. She thought of the waves of the beach on a perfect, sunny day. She thought of the way the water rose and fell in a rhythmic song, poetic and calming. She thought of the way the hot sand felt on her wet feet when she walked from the water back home. Ebbe raised the wand a second time and filled with a longing for that sunny beach day she yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silvery glow emanated from the tip of the wand and a wolf formed from the mist. It gave a growl and a bark before it charged after the dementors nipping at their heels and chasing all of them away. Ebbe gave a weak smile as the wolf returned to her side. It filled her with strength and she placed her hand on its side just as it faded in a shimmering glow of silver. She had done. She produced a full, solid patronus on her very first try. Even her very first try at magic itself.

Ebbe's legs shook as she stood up from the street. She looked up at the clouded sky and then down at the man. "Where the hell am I?" she asked for the third time that night before collapsing with exhaustion next to the man.

* * *

**Like Ebbe's first look in Harry Potter land? I know that it is not likely that someone could produce a full fledged patronus on their first go but Ebbe is going to find that she has amazing magical abilities that surpass most witches and wizards. Please leave reviews! **


	4. Discovery

**So it kinda took a while to get this chapter up. Really sorry. My computer was on the fritz and it was being really mean to me. This chapter is longer to make up for chapter 3 (or was it chapter 2 that was real short) and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter cause if I did, George would've died instead of Fred. Fred was really my favorite twin. Not really sure why... Did I mention that already?  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ebbe woke with a fuzzy brain and an aching head. She didn't want to open her eyes. Something was bothering her. Where was she? Ebbe creaked open an eyelid and found herself in a small, cozy room with a dresser, table, and window draped with heavy curtains keeping the room dark. This wasn't her room. This certainly wasn't Mr. Bartle's classroom back at school.

Ebbe tried to sit up and was hit with a wave of nausea. Then it all came back to her; the sudden appearance in what seemed to be the world of Harry Potter, the running to nowhere, the run-in with the dementors... The thought of dementors sent shivers up Ebbe's spin. She knew that they sucked the joy right out of a person, but she never expected it to feel that horrible.

Ebbe collapsed back down on the bed and went back to figuring out where she was. She should get up, look around. But all she seemed to be able to do was lift her head an inch or so before the nausea returned. She had done really big magic the night (or maybe it was two nights?) before. Her first shot ever at a real wand had drained her more than she had ever felt. She had less energy than even the time she had gone out surfing from 6 in the morning to 11 at night one day during the summer.

Ebbe closed her eyes and tried to keep her thoughts straight. She formed a mental list and ran through it to asses her situation.

1) She was most likely in the man's house, whoever he was.

2) She was in Harry Potter world, or at least things seemed so.

3) She has a book that writes itself as it happens...

Where was her book? Ebbe searched back into her mind. She didn't have it in her hand when she produced the patronus. She didn't have it when she was running towards the dementors. But she did have it when she collapsed the first time on the street before she noticed the man or the dementors. She must've dropped it then. She had to get it back. If someone found it, especially someone from the wizard world...

Ebbe shook herself and tried to get up. Her arms wouldn't work and she could hardly keep her head up. Having done an extremely difficult spell the first time she had a go at a wand had thoroughly drained her.

Ebbe quickly abandoned her attempt to get up and began to think how she would go about next. Someone was bound to come in soon and she had to have some kind of story. She couldn't exactly go blabbering that she was from a completely muggle world and somehow got sucked into her favorite book. Ebbe tried to organize her thought but ended up with a headache. Her eyes were drooping and she could hardly stay awake. She felt the way she did just before she disappeared from Mr. Bartle's class. Ebbe's head fell to the side and she fell back asleep in the warm bed.

* * *

When Ebbe woke again, she again wasn't sure where she was. However, her thoughts came back in a jumble much more quickly than last time and the first thing she tried was to get up. She managed to sit up all the way when the doorknob wiggled and turned. Ebbe laid back down as fast as possible and closed her eyes. She did not want to be interrogated just yet. The door opened and Ebbe watched through a thin slit in her eyelids. The man she saw attacked came in with a tray of tea which he set down on a table next to Ebbe's bed. He poured a cup and scooped a little into a spoon. He then brought it to Ebbe's lips and carefully poured it into her mouth. The tea was warm but not hot and smelled of herb and spice. Ebbe had trouble not spitting it out. She hated tea, especially when it was hot.

She managed to swallow down the entire cup and felt better afterward. She supposed it had some sort of healing potion in it. The man got up and cast a worried glance her way before leaving the room again. Ebbe sat up the moment he left and rubbed the middle of her forehead, right where it hurt. "Calm down," she mumbled to herself, "Calm down. It's just a dream or a coma or...something. You'll wake up back in school in just a second. Mr. Bartle will be yelling at you for falling asleep in class. Mary-Anne and Sara and Dakota and Tracey will start laughing at you and everything will be back to normal." Ebbe stopped rubbing her head and wondered if she wanted to go back to normal. Back to being made fun of. Back to being utterly alone with only the ocean and her books to comfort her. Back to having no sense of a future except living off her rich parents, doing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

No, Ebbe didn't want to go back to her old life. But if she was going to be in...whatever this was she was going to have to come up with some sort of story. "I am 17 years old," Ebbe muttered to herself, "I was in the Ravenclaw house but being muggle-born I had to go on the run. My parents don't know what's going on, they think I'm at school." Ebbe thought for a moment. She needed a wand. She can obviously do magic and the man also knows this and he'll wonder why she doesn't have a wand. "I lost it when I came upon a couple of snatchers," Ebbe finished. Now she needed to find her book.

She was about to scoot out of bed when the door opened again. The man came in this time with no tray but a bottle of what was probably a potion. "Oh, your awake," the man said sounding very relieved, "Thought you'd be asleep forever. Was just about to give you a Revive Potion but I see you're all right now."

Ebbe gave a small start at the man's accent. Of course he would be British. "Yes I feel fine. But what happened? How long was I out?" she asked in her best British accent.

"Well you see," the man said, "I was being attacked by dementors and I had never been able to produce a good patronus so I was as good as dead. Or as good as without a soul. But then a silvery thing came up and drove those dark things away. I found you unconscious holding my wand so I brought you here, to my home and have been trying to take care of you, but again, healing isn't my strong suit. You've been out for a day and a half."

"So long?" Ebbe asked almost forgetting to talk likewise the man, "I guess I really worked myself. That was the first time I've ever tried a patronus, you see."

The man's eyes widened. "First time, eh? Well that was a full fledged patronus. Very impressive."

"Thanks," Ebbe muttered only loud enough for him to hear.

"My name is Aric by the way. Aric Willson."

"Ebbolina Kens. But you can call me Ebbe. Or Angelin. Or Luci. Or Cali. Whatever you like," Ebbe said as she looked up at Aric. He had a kind face with dark hair and looked to be in his 40s.

Aric raised his eyebrows. "Got a lot of nicknames do we?"

"No," Ebbe answered, "I just have a lot of middle names. My full name is Ebbolina Angelin Eustances Caliandra Lucila Kens." Ebbe changed California because she didn't want to appear American.

Aric laughed with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "And how did Miss Ebbolina Angelina...Calicandra...Estance... Oh I give up. How did you, hmmm...Luci-I like that name; it was my wife's- end up on a dark street full of dementors?"

"Well," Ebbe started, "I still have a year to go at Hogwarts, but..." Ebbe suddenly saw the flaw in her story. Hogwarts hasn't started yet. The ministry hasn't fallen yet. Harry Potter could still be at the Dursleys for all she knew.

"But?.." Aric promted.

"Well," Ebbe said starting to sweat, "I'm muggle born you see. And I haven't exactly got my faith in the ministry anymore, what after all they've been wrong about. And it has probably been infiltrated by now anyway. So I thought I would get a step ahead. I, uh, erased my parent's memories and sent them to, um, America so that they could be safe. And I started out on my own. I suppose I could've gone with them too but...I want to do something. I know Who-Know-Who is back and I know he's going to strike and I want to help stop him. I guess I felt that this is my fight too."

Aric stared at Ebbe for a long while. She counted the seconds silently in her head. _1 Mississippi. 2 Mississippi. 3 Mississippi. 4 Mississippi. 5 Mississ..._

Aric's face broke into a small smile as he said, "That is a very brave thing to do. Are you in Gryffindor house?"

"No, I'm a Ravenclaw."

"I see. Was a Hufflpuff myself. Interesting house that is. Well no matter. I suppose you can stay here as long as you want. I might as well so something I can look back on and be proud of."

"Oh no!" Ebbe cried, "I'm muggle born! I would put you in danger!"

Aric chuckled and said, "You can't put me in any much danger than I'm already in, cause you see, I'm muggle born too." He walked over to the window and pulled back the heavy drapes. "If anything, I'm putting _you _in more danger." Aric came back in front of Ebbe and said, "Now listen here Luci. You can stay as long as you want. I expect the ministry will fall soon and all the muggles will be hunted down. A young girl like you won't last all that long out there especially without a wand. Yes, I noticed you used my wand to fight those dementors and I could find no other than my own. What happened to your wand?"

"Well," Ebbe trailed, "I got into a kinda tight situation with a couple of Death Eaters and I got away but lost my wand in the process."

"I see. Well as it happens I have an extra wand for ya."

Ebbe followed Aric out of the bedroom and into a narrow hall that led into a living area with a fireplace and a lot of shelves all completely filled but in an orderly way with neat labels for everything. Aric walked to a completely covered desk and pulled out his wand. He muttered something a click told Ebbe that something had unlocked. Aric opened a drawer and pulled out something long and thin.

Her handed the wand to Ebbe and said, "12 1/2 inches. Made from cherry wood. Has the core of a phoenix feather. Was my wife's. Kept it after she died. Thought it might come in handy. Guess I was right."

Ebbe stroked the length of the wand. It was very firm but also slightly crimped. She exchanged it to her right hand got a grip on the thing. It felt good in her hand. The wand seemed to feel the same. A thing stream of light came out from the tip and spread through the room, fading as it stretched itself thin. "I think it likes me," Ebbe said, "Thank you so much."

Aric smiled and said, "Don't mention it Luci. Like I said earlier, at least I'll have done something good to look back on." Ebbe nodded and looked into Aric's eyes. At least she now had one thing sorted out: She was definitely in the wizarding world.

* * *

**Yes? No? A little confusing? Do you like Aric? By the way, he calls Ebbe by Luci so don't get confused if you see him say that name. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Ebbe's Harry Potter book! I'm going to take care of that in the next chapter. PLEASE leave reviews! Tell me what you think and also tell me what kind of wand you think you would have and I'll post some of them in the next chapter!**


	5. Good-Bye Aric

**So...yeah. Nothing to tell my peeps! Well, except HAPPY THANKSGIVING!1**

* * *

Chapter 5

**One Week Later**

Ebbe sat at the window seat in the guest room of Aric's house eying the dark street with her dull brown eyes. She had been watching it for nearly an hour and her gaze had never once shifted from a small lump that sat at the end of the avenue. Ebbe knew it to be her missing Harry Potter book. After some inquiry of Aric a few days after her untimely arrival, she found that the place where she fought the dememtors was just through the front door. And that meant that her fateful book had to be close by. Sure enough, a quick glance out the window revealed a deserted street with nothing but a rectangular shape sitting in the very middle.

Ebbe fiddled with the wand in her lap. She had thought about trying to summon the book, but after trying and failing the spell on her pillow, she chose against it. She instead decided to wait until dark and after Aric had gone to bed to get it. She didn't want to get now because then Aric would ask too many questions (he thought that it wasn't safe to even _leave_ the house and had strongly advised her against leaving for anything) and she could also be seen by the wrong person. Ebbe didn't really fancy having to explain how she wasn't even supposed to be in this story to a couple of Death-Eaters.

Ebbe shifted and shook her head. She still had not managed to figure out how she got here. Countless theories continuously ran through her mind, each of them less plausible than the last. She had pulled out her cellphone that she had in her pocket but found it dead. She ended up crushing it and hiding the pieces. She didn't want to be question on her strange device.

Another hour passed before Ebbe stirred and got up. Night had now completely fallen and the rustle she had continuously heard from Aric's busy hands had now stopped, evidence that he was asleep. The girl slipped out of the guest room and crept down the hall, not making the slightest of noise. Ebbe found the front door and slipped out into the dark night.

* * *

Aric knew that Luci was hiding something. He could see it in her eyes that she wasn't being completely truthful. And there was something odd about the way she spoke. Maybe she was Irish? Scottish? American who still had the remnants of her past accent? Whatever the case, Aric wasn't going to pry. She seemed terrified of everything that was going on, and it would be rude to force something out of her she doesn't want to reveal. She could be some sort of spy for You-Know-Who, of course, but he was just going to have to take a chance.

Aric straitened out his bedsheets. He thought he heard a soft pad of feet walking down the hall, but he doubted that Luci was still awake. Luci. His wife's name was Luci. Aric was quite sure that the girl's first name was something Eden of Ebi or something, but she had also said that he could call her Luci. Wasn't one of her middle name's Lucila or something? Aric couldn't be sure. She had such a long name...

A hard pound on the front door interrupted his thoughts. Fuming at who could possibly be calling at such a late hour, Aric went to answer it. He opened the door to a nasty surprise. Two very large men stood at his door with angry faces.

"Are you Aric Charles Mallen?" the larger of the two asked gruffly.

"Y-yes," Aric stuttered, "What is this all about?"

"We ask the questions!" came a barked reply, "Are you the son of the muggles Andy and Sally Mallen?"

"Y-ye-yes."

"And the husband of the late Luci Becky Mallen?"

"I think we've identified me as Aric Mallen! Now can you two just get on with whatever it is you're here to do?!" Aric shouted at the strangers angrily. He knew they were probably Death-Eaters. The news of the ministry falling had arrived only two days before. He hadn't told Luci this, of course.

"Very well," the Death-Eater said, "It has come to our attention that you sir, are a muggle-born."

_"These Death-Eaters are really thick," _Aric thought, but he kept on his best expressionless face he could muster. If these guys found out that there was another muggle-born in the house... Aric cleared his throat and said, "Yes, we already established that."

"We need you to come with us then," the other Death-Eater said. He was a bit smaller and looked a little more frightened despite the gruff face he tried to wear.

"Why do I need to do that?"

"I said no questions! Filthy mud-blood! You have no right carrying a wand! You have no right to know the ways of magic!" the first wizard barked as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. "Your wand, if you please." Aric stared coldly at the Death-Eater as he handed over his wand. The Death-Eater inspected it carefully before shouting, "Dolohov! Check the rest of the house!"

Aric went cold as Dolohov stepped forward and muttered, "Ponenum Revealo." To his great surprise, nothing happened, and Dolohov turned and said, "No one else here." Aric was barely able to hide his sigh of relief. Luci was safe...but where was she?

* * *

Ebbe crept silently through the dark street with her wand held out in front of her. She wasn't really expecting anyone to attack, but she also wasn't stupid. She had seen plenty of horror films to know that one should _never _wander around a dark street by themselves in the middle of the night with nothing to protect them. Ebbe hated it when the victims would decide to _not_ take that thick metal pipe while examining the strange noise outside.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she soon saw the outline of her missing book. Ebbe picked it up and opened it. She could just make out black scribbles writing itself across the page, but she could not read it. Ebbe desperately wanted to see what has happened so far, but she dared not light her want. She still wasn't completely sure that there was no danger out there waiting to pounce.

Ebbe made her way back to Aric's house when she noticed light spilling out from the front door. Two large men blocked the frame of the door, blocking her view. But Ebbe knew that Aric was on the other side. And she also knew that these men were Death-Eaters.

Ebbe quickly hid behind the neighbors bushes and listened hard. "-you to come with us then."

"Why do I need to do that?" she heard Aric ask.

"I said no questions! Filthy mud-blood! You have no right carrying a wand! You have no right to know the ways of magic!"

_"Very dramatic," _Ebbe thought, _"He probably had to think them out before-hand. No Death-Eater is bright enough to come up with some that impressive sounding on the spot."_

The Death-Eater pointed his wand at Aric and said, "Your wand, if you please." That made Ebbe angry. Aric had been so kind to her over the last week. Despite her weak story that she knew he didn't believe, he accepted her anyways and didn't pry for more information. She was not going to stand by and watch him get taken by Death-Eaters.

Ebbe carefully hid her book in the bushes knowing that things could be bad if anyone, especially Voldemort, found it. She then stood and crept behind the pair of Death-Eaters. She saw the second brute enter the house and mutter some incantation. Aric's face turned fearful and then relaxed again as the Death-Eater turned and said, "No one else here."

Ebbe kept to the shadows and Aric was unceremoniously dragged from his home. She was about to attack the pair when Aric spotted her. His eyes went wide and he shook his head as well as he could without being noticed. Ebbe wanted to ignore him. She didn't care. But his eyes told her that he could never forgive himself if he let her get caught. So Ebbe shrank back into the shadows and watched helplessly as they took Aric to the end of his protection spells.

Ebbe nearly ran up and attacked. But it was Aric's wish for her to remain hidden, and after all he had done for her, how could she refuse him? Tears formed in her eyes as a sharp crack sounded and the trio disapperated away.

* * *

**I am currently dreaming about all the food I'm gonna get at Thanksgiving. I'll probably have another chapter up after I eat! HAPPY THANKSGIVING...again.**


	6. Coffe Makes Life Better

**Super late with this chapter but...whatever. How are my Peeps? Nice Thanksgiving? And to those non-Americans, have a nice Thursday?**

**Whatever Peeps! Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ebbe sat staring at a dead fire with dead eyes. In her hands sat her fateful book. The cover had been ripped off and burned. it would be quite interesting if someone found it.

Ebbe still hadn't opened her book to see what had happened. She knew, at least, that Voldemort had taken over. She had seen the news in the daily prophet that a "new" minister had been appointed and that Harry Potter was now wanted for questioning about Dumbledore's death despite Aric's attempts to hide it from her.

Aric. It had only been half and hour since the Death-Eaters took him, but it had felt much longer. She should have done something, anything. She could have taken the two Death-Eaters. She had surprise on her side. But she had let it go to waste.

Ebbe lifted her wand. "Stupefy," she muttered pointing at nothing in particular. A couple of feeble, weak sparks emitted from the end of the stick but otherwise nothing else happened. Maybe she wouldn't have been able to take on those Death-Eaters.

Ebbe lowered her wand and finally looked down at her book. She pushed at the pages until they opened and found that there was nothing being written. She flipped several pages back and found that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the Burrow and had just finished celebrating Harry's birthday and hearing Dumbledore's will. There were no chapters, just telling the story as it happened.

Ebbe sighed and got up. She walked to the kitchen and sorted through the cupboards looking for coffee. After finding countless tea packets which she threw away in disgust (she really hated hot tea), Ebbe found some ground coffee bean. She made herself a very strong cup and didn't bother with cream or sugar. She downed it in three gulps and then poured herself another cup.

Ebbe sat down on the sofa in the living room and tried to decide what to do. Aric was gone. There was no way she could find him much less save him. She had done extraordinary magic by producing a full-fledged patronus on her first go at magic itself, but trying a simpler spell proved that she still needs practice. It was probably the adrenaline and the prospect of getting her soul sucked out that allowed Ebbe to do something so amazing.

She thought of her patronus. It had taken shape of a wolf. Why a wolf? Ebbe thought back to that night and thought that it could've been a coyote. She used to have a pet coyote that she had named Storm for his deep grey cloak. She had found him on the streets and told her parents, well actually she told Marta their maid that it was a stray dog. Even if Marta had known it was a coyote, Ebbe still would've been able to keep it. She always got anything she wanted. That's why a lot of girls at school didn't like her. They thought she was some stuck up brat, seeing as her father owned several important companies and her mother was a fearsome lawyer that had never lost a case. Maybe Ebbe was some stuck up brat, maybe she wasn't. She didn't really care.

Ebbe finished her second cup of coffee and went for another one. She didn't care that she was going to be spending the night high on energy and then have an epic crash the next morning. If anything, Ebbe needed a stronger brew. And so she made a new pot even stronger than the last one and sat down with another cup.

After her fifth one, Ebbe finally decided that she would stay here, not attract attention, and learn how to use magic. Aric had plenty of books that she could learn from and she remembered plenty of spells from reading Harry Potter so much. She would learn how to use magic and maybe, just maybe, repay Aric for his kindness to her by finding him and saving him. If not, then she could at least kick Death-Eater ass when the time came.

* * *

**Sooooo...yeah. Kinda short chapter but...whatever. Read and Review!  
**

**See ya Peeps!**

**Ya know, those little marshmallow candy peeps that are sold for Easter are REALLY disgusting. I'm so glad that all you Peeps aren't little hideous marshmallow candy things!**


	7. Going Crazy

**Abra-Kadabra! _POOF__!_ You are a frog! Ever had frog legs before? I've heard that it tastes like chicken!**

**Enjoy the chapter Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ebbe stubbornly stayed up all night and all of the next day learning and performing new spells. She new that she had to be some sort of genius at magic or something because she was catching onto spells that, according to the books, gave even seventh years trouble. She had practiced her patronus again and found that it really was a coyote, not a wolf, and she had come up with a decent stunning, stinging, disarming, and tripping hex by the next morning. By the end of that day, she had been blowing things up with _reducto _and _diffindo_ spells and shrinking and relarging everything in the house with _reducio _and _engorgo _charms. She had also broken her personal record for how much coffee she drank in one day (She drank 8 cups through the night and another 15 or so during the day). She only stopped when she ran out of coffee bean, effectively ending Ebbe with the worst crash of her lifetime and a 13 hour nap on the couch.

When Ebbe finally got up again, she showered, found some new clothes that must've belonged to Aric's wife, and kept up in her practices. She learned the _muffulato _charm which she put around the house. No use making the neighbors think there was someone living there. Ebbe still wasn't really looking forward to a run-in with Death-Eaters.

A peek in her Harry Potter book showed her that things were being set up for Bill and Fleur's wedding. At some points, the words would stop mid-sentence and continue on a few hours later when what was meant to be written finally came into play. Looking through her book would always make Ebbe snap back to the reality of the situation. She was stuck in her favorite book, she was 99% positive that she wasn't dreaming, she could do magic, and she had a book that wrote itself as things happened. The third day of Ebbe's isolation sent her into a nervous wreck where she went around smashing things with both her wand and her fists. Where the hell was she really? She didn't know London at all. Was she even in London? And what about her situation with this whole Harry Potter business. She was obviously in the past. Harry Potter didn't take place in her time era. Maybe the story of Harry Potter was real and a muggle found out and wrote a book series on it? Maybe a time-turner had sent her back and now she was reliving events of wizarding history? But she could do magic! And if she was magical all along, then why didn't some wizarding school send her a letter inviting her to learn magic? Maybe the release of Harry Potter had brought down the wizarding world? Maybe Ebbe had just finally cracked and she was actually back in history class completely unaware of her surrounding except for what her mind created. She could me smashing the Mr. Bartle's chalkboard or ripping apart Mary-Anne's precious new purse...

Ebbe stopped her tantrum and stood stock still for what could've been an hour, or ten seconds. She wasn't delusional. She had heard of how delusional people think and this wasn't anything like that. Nothing was shiny or fuzzy. And besides the whole magical thing, pretty much everything made sense. In a delusion, it was often said that the said insane person could do impossible things like fly or breathe under water or walk through walls...

Ebbe looked to the wall next to her and hesitantly walked over. She placed her hand on the wall and pushed with all her might. She willed her hand to pass through the wall, managed to make herself believe that she could walk through it. Nothing happened. Sighing, Ebbe sat down and wished she hadn't used up all the coffee.

* * *

**Look at that! Some sort of record for me! Two updates in two days! I feel like I just earned the right to pat myself on the back...which isn't the easiest thing to do, actually.  
**

**Please read & review!**

**Later Peeps!**


	8. The Tale Ebbe Tells

**Hiya Peeps!I know I haven't updated in a while and I have a good reason! Well...no I don't but I'll pretend I do. Anyways, things get really interesting in this chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hours turned into days and the days blended into weeks. Ebbe learned at an incredibly fast rate though she hardly did anything other than practice. She knew she couldn't stay indefinitely. Already the supply of food she had was getting low and she dared not venture outside to get some more. If someone saw her, then she'd have Death-Eaters knocking before she could say, "Voldemort is a wuss who can't even beat a one year old." She also remembered to avoid saying the Dark Lord's name. The taboo on it would also bring her unwanted visitors, but just in case she learned to disapparate. She also enchanted a bag with an undetectable enlargement charm (the idea was totally from Hermione) and shoved it with anything she might need if she had to make a quick getaway.

Ebbe was also sure to keep tabs on her book. Things were fairly slow at the moment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were spying on the Ministry as they came up with a plan to infiltrate it and retrieve the horcrux from Umbridge. She wasn't sure if she wanted to try and find the golden trio, or just wait for the battle at Hogwarts and fight in it then, or even if she just wanted to stay out of the picture completely. She had stopped trying to figure out how she got there and decided she could better spend her time planning on what her next move was to be. In the end, she decided to just turn up at Hogwarts when the time came and fight with every last ounce of strength she had. She desperately wanted to meet the famous three, but knew that such a thing could cause problems very quickly if she wasn't careful.

The days passed with sweaty brows and both physical and mental exhaustion. The golden trio broke into the Ministry and found the horcrux that Umbridge held. Ebbe preformed a enlargement jinx so well, she nearly broke through the roof. But despite her keeping busy with her practices and her constant checks on her book, Ebbe felt bored. It would be several months before the battle at Hogwarts. She was experiencing such extreme cabin fever, that she nearly broke down and went outside. She wanted something to happen so bad even if it was a Death-Eater attack. She should've known to be careful what she wished for.

It was still early morning when it happened. Ebbe had just finished eating breakfast and she went to check on her book when there was a knock. She froze, not sure how anyone knew she was there. Perhaps she had been careless one night and left too much light on and someone saw through the window. Or maybe one of her spells was just a little too loud. But whatever it was, Ebbe knew that whoever was knocking was not someone nice. She grabbed her wand and book which she shoved into her bag. She was about to sneak out the back to disapparate. She had put some wards around the house which was now totally backfiring on her as she couldn't leave right away.

Ebbe was as quiet as could be, but the person knocking seemed to know for sure that someone was in the house. The door was blown to bits and three large men that Ebbe knew were Death-Eaters came in, all holding wands.

One pointed his wand at her and said, "So your the one who's hole themselves in this place? Your coming with us!"

"I don't think so!" Ebbe cried not caring to try and sound British. She shot a stun at him but he dodged and hit his his buddy behind him. Ebbe ran for the door and threw up a shield charm to protect against the stunning spells sent her way. "Reducto!" she shouted and the wall exploded. The two conscious Death-Eaters dove and shot more spells at her, some of which shone green like the killing curse. Apparently, they didn't care if they brought her in alive or no.

Ebbe ran through the back door and shot more and more interesting spells at her attackers. The third had regained consciousness but was immediately hit again with a fit of giggles and a Jelly-Legs jinx. He could barely walk from both the wobbly legs and horrible laughs that escaped him.

Ebbe made it to the boundaries of the wards she had placed and dissaparated immediately, not even thinking where she was going. The only clear thought she had was the newest place her three heroes had chosen to camp, arguing about food and where horcurxes could be.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had camped out next to a sheltered cove with lots of pebbles. It was Ron's turn to wear the locket, so naturally he was much crankier than usual. Hermione had found some mushrooms which she made into a soup with the leftover bread to dip in. The fungi were gross and rubbery and the bread was stale, but Harry forced it down. Ron, on the other hand, was not so pliant with his meager dinner.

"So what's the plan?" Ron asked, like he always did. Hermione was just walking in and Harry traded spots with her as watch while the former tried to talk horcruxes with Ron. Harry sighed and sat down to watch. The sun had already gone below the horizon and it was getting chilly. He wrapped himself with his jacket and lit his wand. He tried not to let his mind wander as his scar prickled and that same face popped in his head again.

The night was long, and when Ron finally came out to relieve him of his post and also hand over the locket, Harry's head barely touched the pillow before he went to sleep and had endless dreams of the blonde youth that Voldemort was so keen on finding.

Morning came and Harry was bringing down the protection charms while Hermione cleaned up the camp. They gathered together and were about to dissaparate when a girl suddenly tumbled out of nowhere and landed several feet in front of them. Wands were out in an instant but the girl was still on the ground. She grumbled and mumbled something about Death-Eaters when she noticed the three hands pointing wands at her. She froze and stared at them, and they stared at her.

"Well this is interesting," the girl said breaking the silence.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, "And how did you get here?"

"I dissaparated of course." Harry found her sassy words annoying, but that could've been the horcrux.

"You just happened to apparate in the exact spot we are?" Hermione asked dubiously.

The girl shrugged and got up, "It was the first thing that popped into my head. And my name's Ebbe by the way. Well, it's Ebbolina Angelin Eustances California Lucila Kens. But Ebbe is fine. Or Cali. Or Luci. Or Angelin or Angelina or Angela. Whatever you prefer. Just don't call me Ebbolina."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, and he realized that kind of sounded stupid.

"Attacked by Death-Eaters. I'm a muggle-born so...yeah." Ebbe shrugged like it was no big deal.

Harry and Hermione lowered their wands but Ron looked at her strangely. "Are you American? You sound American," he said.

Ebbe stopped for a second and then said, "I am...American. And I went to a school in America. But...my mom, who went to Hogwarts, worked for the Ministry of Magic. She moved to America because of what she did. But um...she's also muggle-born and she had to return to Britain for a few weeks and then You-Know-Who took over and I didn't hear from her so I altered my dad's memory and came looking for her." She said the last part very fast and was a bit out of breath when she was done.

Harry thought to all the muggle-borns they rescued when they broke into the Ministry. Was this girl's mother one of them? Then Hermione interrupted his thoughts by saying exactly what he was thinking. "How long was your mother missing? Because we, um, kinda broke out a whole bunch of muggle-borns that were in for questioning. Your mum might've been one of them," she said.

"Yeah," Ebbe said, "That was all over the news. I went looking but I couldn't find her. I think she might've already been tried."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I'm a muggle-born too."

"I know," Ebbe replied, "I've heard all about you guys, especially Harry." Harry stiffened and wondered if this girl was going to goggle over his scar. Ebbe turned to him and said, "I've always known that Who-Know-Who would come back. And I honestly wonder at the people in this country." She shook her head and sighed. "I'd better go then. I'm guessing you three are on some sort of mission on bringing down You-Know-You. And I should probably find my dad. Not much hope left for my dad. Really glad I got to meet you three though. Newspapers always distort the story, and by the time they reach the States..." Ebbe shook her head again.

Harry felt pity towards her, but was still a little suspicious, and glanced at his two companions. Both nodded. Harry turned back to her who was gathering up her fallen bag and said, "Do you want to stay with us for a little while? It's no party, and I honestly don't want to drag in another person into this mess, but you look like you could use a break." If she was some sort of spy, then they didn't want her to go back to Voldemort and blab about where they were.

Ebbe stiffened and looked afraid. "Umm...I don't know.."

"Your a muggle-born on the run," Hermione cut in, "I think one night off the open ground and wherever else you've been will do you good." Ebbe nodded her head reluctantly and Hermione smiled. "Let's set up camp!"

Hermione redid all the incantations and Harry set up the tent. Ron watched Ebbe with suspicion until everything was set. Then Hermione led the girl inside and gave her a bed to use.

The three then sat down outside to talk after a muffliato charm was cast.

"Do'ya reckon we can trust her?" Ron asked.

"She seemed sincere, but you never know," Hermione put in.

"We've got a couple of options," Harry said, "We either trust her and leave her be. We don't trust her and leave her anyways. If she's lying, then by the time she goes back to inform Vo-" Ron hissed. "You-Know-Who," Harry corrected himself, "We'll be long gone. We can trust her completely and let her come along with us, but then sooner or later we'd need to tell her about the horcruxes. We can also not trust her, and make sure she comes along with us and also make sure she doesn't find out about the horcruxes or give her an opportunity to call Death-Eaters or something."

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly..." Harry thought for a second. "I think she'd hiding something, but I honestly don't think she means us harm," he concluded.

"I don't know," Ron put in, "She's American. Why would an American come here, when this is where all the fighting is happening?"

"To look for her mother," Hermione supplied. Ron didn't look convinced.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Harry asked, "Let her stay? Or leave her?" Hermione and Ron looked at each other.

"I think we should let her stay a little longer," Hermione responded, "And try to see if she'll tell us what she's hiding."

"Ron?"

"I think that's okay. But if she doesn't talk, then we leave her."

"Agreed," Hermione and Harry chorused.

* * *

**Ebbe's POV  
**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! She was so careless to go apparating right in front of the golden trio, and now she could screw up the way the book is supposed to go! Ebbe was silently berating herself while she sat on the bed that Hermione had let her use. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking in low voices outside. It was midday, but Ebbe felt exhausted. She wanted to lie down and sleep, but she dare not.

Ebbe glanced at the flap of the tent and saw the three deep in conversation. She knew they were talking about her. And she also knew they cast a muffliato charm so that she couldn't hear. Instead, Ebbe pulled out her book and flipped the pages. Sure enough, her tumbling into the paths of the golden trio shows up along with the conversation happening right outside.

_"I think we should let her stay a little longer," Hermione responded, "And try to see if she'll tell us what she's hiding."_

_"Ron?"_

_"I think that's okay. But if she doesn't talk, then we leave her."_

_"Agreed," Hermione and Harry chorused._

Ebbe quickly shut her book and replaced it in her bag as the three walked in.

"I'm hungry," Ron complained, "What's for lunch?"

"I have some mushrooms left..." Hermione said a bit halfheartedly. Ron groaned.

"Um..." Ebbe pipped up, "I have some food."

"Really?" Ron's full attention was now on her and Ebbe struggled not to smile. Just outside he had wanted to leave her behind, but now that she has food, she's his best friend.

"Mostly non-perishables," Ebbe explained, "I only have enough to last me maybe a month." Less if she's sharing. But Ebbe pushed that thought aside and began to dig around in her bag.

"Undetectable extension charm?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Ebbe replied, "But it wasn't my idea. My friend came up with it and enchanted all our bags for us." Ebbe told the lie smoothly. Then she found the canned soup and corn among other things. She pulled out four cans of soup and placed them on the table. "I also have rice and dried pasta that I can boil."

Ron happily heated the soup with his wand and tore off the lids. They all ate with relish, especially Ron. Hermione looked at the red haired boy with disgust and said, "You know, it tastes better if you chew before you swallow." Ron gave her a glare but kept on eating with the same enthusiasm as before. Hermione shook her head and muttered something about boys.

Through all of this, Ebbe felt extremely uncomfortable. She wasn't sure what to do and she definitely didn't know what to tell the three when they began questioning her. She considered the truth, but there was no way they would believe it. Unless...

They finished their soup and Hermione cleared up. Ebbe felt a sense of foreboding looming in the eyes of the golden trio. Q&A time.

Harry pulled up a chair opposite from Ebbe and sat down. Ron and Hermione did the same.

"I suppose you want to know what I'm hiding," Ebbe said with a sight. All three looked shocked. Ebbe smirked. "No need to look so surprised. It doesn't take and idiot to tell that I haven't told you everything, and that you guys haven't told me everything either." The three glanced at each other and Harry cleared his throat.

"Well. We don't want to pry. But things are dangerous right now. And we kinda need to know the people we trust," he said.

"Understandable," Ebbe replied, "But if I tired telling you everything, you'd think I was loony. And that's the truth."

"Listen mate," Ron cut in, "We just need to know that we can trust you and that your not a Death-Eater or something."

"You can trust me," Ebbe replied, "I'm not a Death-Eater. I don't follow You-Know-Who. And I never intend to."

"We'd really love to believe you," Harry said, "But we need more proof that you aren't a follower of Vol-"

"Don't!" Ebbe shouted.

Harry looked at her for a second before saying, "It's just a name. I don't see why you're so afraid of it."

"I'm _not _afraid of it," Ebbe said defiantly, "It's the taboo on it that I'm afraid of."

"Taboo?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Say You-Know-Who's name, and Death-Eaters are knocking at your door."

"So that's how they knew we were at that coffee shop," Ron said in understatement. Ebbe perked up at the word coffee. She could really use a cup right about now.

"Okay," Harry said, "I've now got a good reason not to say his name."

"No der sherlock," Ebbe said with a role of her eyes.

"Back to the point at hand," Hermione interrupted, "Ebbe, we really need you to tell the truth if we're going to trust you."

"Hmm..." Ebbe wondered if she could somehow do this. "The problem is, I don't understand it myself. Half the time I think I must be dreaming or something."

"Not following," Ron said.

Ebbe took a deep breath and said, "Do you think there are other dimensions out there? Like parallel worlds or something?"

"I can honestly say I've never given it any thought," Ron replied.

"I don't know," Hermione said at the same time, "Are you saying you're from an...alternate dimension?"

"Not sure," Ebbe replied, "All I know is that I'm sitting in history class and next thing I know I'm on a dark street in London. Maybe I'm asleep in history class? Maybe I've been dreaming about a different life and suddenly woke up from it and this is reality? Or maybe this is a real world I'm in? Not a clue."

"That sounds..." Harry trailed off.

"Ridiculous," Ron finished

"Told you guys wouldn't believe me," Ebbe said with a sigh. Then she dug around in her bag until she found a small vial at the very bottom. "This is Vertsaium," she told the three, "You can check it yourself and verify that it is. And then I'll take it and tell everything. Whether you believe it afterwards is all up to you." She handed the bottle to Hermione who uncorks it and sniffs. She eyes it carefully and finally re-corks it.

"It's Vertsaium," she answered as she gave it back to Ebbe.

Ebbe nodded and then drank it. Her eyes went a bit glassy and she waited for a question. "What did you mean by sitting in history class?" Hermione starts.

"I went to school just like any other day," Ebbe states, "Fifth period I have history, but we do nothing in that class. I decided to read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows again..."

"Wait. What?!" Harry cried.

"Where I come from," Ebbe explained, "There are no witches or wizards or anything. Harry Potter is a famous book series with 7 books in it, the last one called Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Harry Potter is my favorite book series. The movie for it was coming out, so I was rereading it in history class. I felt really tired, and I closed my eyes for a second. When I opened them, I was on a dark street with nothing but my book. Freaking out, I ran and ran until I came upon a street with dementors attacking a man. I dropped my book and found his wand and produced a patronus. I didn't know I could do magic, but I had to try do I did. I fell unconscious and the man took me to his home. I stayed with him a week and he gave me his late wife's wand because I told him mine was taken by Death-Eaters. But he was muggle-born. And the night I went out to find my Harry Potter book which writes itself as things happen, Death-Eaters came to take him. I stayed in his house and learned how to do magic and kept a bag full of survival things in case I needed to get away. Death-Eaters somehow found out about me and came knocking. I got away but the only thought I had when I dissapparted was the spot the book said you guys just chose to camp. I landed in front of you guys," Ebbe finished. The effects of the Vertsaium were already wearing off as she hadn't taken that much, but the three had heard what they needed to hear.

"I...I'm a book series?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yeah, and you look nothing like the guy who plays you in the movies," Ebbe chips in, "That's another thing. It's 2013 where I come from and not...whatever year it is here."

"Bogus," Ron muttered but Hermione was wide eyed.

"You said that all under Vertsaium," she said, stating the obvious, "You must be telling the truth."

"My entire life a story for all to read?" Harry said incredulously, still panic stricken at the thought.

"Not your whole life. Just your years at Hogwarts and You-Know-Who coming to power," Ebbe supplied.

"Does that mean..." Harry said hesitantly. Ebbe thought she knew what he was go. "That you know how this war will end?"

All three stare at Ebbe. "Y-yes...but...I don't think I should tell you," Ebbe stuttered.

"Is it bad?" Ron cried alarmed.

"Not exactly," Ebbe stuttered some more, "But if I tell you, it could change things. I've already changed things. I didn't plan on running into you three. I knew it would cause complications and it has. Maybe I should just erase your memories and leave."

"Oh no your not!" Harry cried, "You're going to tell me how this all ends!"

"Harry," Hermione tried to soothe but he wouldn't listen.

"Tell me!"

Ebbe sighed and spoke quietly, "You win. You-Know-Who is destroyed but...at a great cost."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked looking very scared. Ebbe wanted to cry. How do you tell someone that their older brother was destined to die?

"Calm down," Hermione told the two though she looked ready to break at any moment. Harry, however, had already reached that point.

"Who dies? I can save them! How do I beat him? Where are the other horcruxes?" he asked while grabbing her shoulders. Ebbe could hold the tears no longer. She cried and stuttered and cried some more.

"Horcrux," she said through her tears, "Diary, ring, locket, cup, diadem, snake...and one other," she sobbed again. How do you tell someone they had to die, but at the right moment and the right time? And that they come back to life?

"You know were the other horcruxes are?" Harry asked her amazed. Ebbe nodded. "Where are they?"

Ebbe sobbed. Hermione tried to intervene but Ron was up too now, trying to shake the answers out of her. "Chamber of Secrets," Ebbe whispered, "House his mother used to live in as a girl. Cave, then Black house, then Mundungous, then Umbrige. Gringotts. Hogwarts. With _him_. And one more..."

"You-Know-Who only made six horcruxes," Harry said, a little gentler. Ebbe shook her head.

"Elder wand," she sobbed, "Deathly Hallows. Resurrection Stone. Snitch. Steal wand. Have to steal the wand from Draco. Ownership of Elder wand. Wand broken. Death. Dumbledore. Mortal man. Resurrection..." Ebbe babbled on.

"What's she saying?" Ron asked worried.

"Memories. Snape. Lily. Fred. Tonks. Lupin. Sirius. Colin. Goyle. Harry. Dead. Death. Harry resurrection. Protection. Pensive. Love. Scar. Snake. Kill. Neville. Werewolves. Bellatrix. Dobby. Draco..."

Harry knelt next to the weeping girl and tried to calm her down. What she was saying scared him, even if he didn't understand it. "Do you have anything to calm her down?" he asked Hermione. She began digging around in he bag while Ebbe talked on in her crazy and terrifying sobs.

"Broken grave. Dumbledore. Gringotts. Sword. Cup. Destroy. Last Horcrux. Harry. Sword. Water. Cold. Ice. Ron gone. Ron come back. Godric's Hollow. Bathilda Bagshot. Snake. Wand broken. Mirror. Doe. Patronus. Snape. Memories. Love. Innocence. Deceit. Prophecy. Dead. Dead. Dead. Lily and James. Snape alone. Wandering. Headmaster. Brave. Honor."

Hermione pulled out a calming potion and made Ebbe drink it. The poor girl slumped asleep against Harry's shoulder who carried her to a cot.

They are all silent for a long while when Ron sums up everything by saying, "Things just got interesting.

* * *

**Originally, I wasn't going to have the golden trio find out about Ebbe, but I thought it would be nice twist. Hoped you liked it! Leave reviews!**


	9. Calle Me Angie

**MERRY CHRISTMAS PEEPS!** **Good! Now that I've got that out of the way...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Harry's POV  
**Ebbe slept peacefully on the cot Harry had placed her on. Tear streaks were still visible on her cheeks, and Harry felt bad for shaking her and shouting at her. But...if she really _did_ know how this was all going to end... If she could tell him who was going to die... If she could tell him how to defeat Voldemort...

Harry sighed and sat back down at the table where a shocked Hermione and Ron were sitting. So many ifs. If only the ifs would stop.

"So..." Harry said awkwardly to his two friends.

"You reckon she's telling the truth?" Ron asked. That was the thing. The golden question. Did this girl really know what was going to happen?

"I don't know how she couldn't have," Hermione answered, "She was under Vertsaium."

"It could've been something different," Ron countered.

"I checked it myself," Hermione said with a half-hearted glare, "I'm positive it was Vertsaium."

"So my entire life, all of our lives, are written down in a book series for the pleasure of others?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if he was sarcastic or not.

"If you think it through logically," Hermione said, "Then it I suppose it makes some sense. Ebbe is from some other...world. And there, witches and wizards aren't real. But someone came up with a story and wrote it down in a book."

"But how could they get all the details?" Harry cried, "I'm not sure what it's about, but she said it was called Harry Potter. Harry Potter! So how does this writer know all the details of my life?"

"Maybe the writer was originally from here and took your story and published it in another world," Hermione offered.

"But still! The little details! Ebbe knew about the horcruxes! Nobody but us knows about them here and Dumbledore didn't tell anyone else. How would somebody figure it out, and the rest of them, so that they could write it in a book?! And how can Ebbe then know what's going to happen?"

"I don't know!" Hermione cried. Her eyes watered and tears started to spill over. "I just don't know! I've can't really think because I've got a lot of other things on my mind you know!"

"Uhhhh. Hermione," Ron said a bit slowly, "I think you should take off the locket." Hermione glared at him and then pulled it off. Her face relaxed and the tears faded.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's alright," Harry replied, "Give it here. You two get some sleep and I'll take the first watch." The two nodded and Harry pulled the locket over his head. Then he walked outside and took his position on a small stump. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

**Ebbe's POV**

Ebbe's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring at a wooden bunk placed above her. She turned her head and found two lumps on another bunk bed at the other end of the tent. She couldn't tell who they were, however, because the tent was dark and the only light was from the moon filtering in through the flaps.

Ebbe got up slowly and stood for a minute or so to let her eyes adjust. Then she spotted her bag with her wand beside it and as quiet as a mouse, she retrieved them. She knew what she had to do. She hated herself for it, but it had to be done.

Cautiously she walked to over to the two lumps. She spotted someone sitting outside, keeping watch and she guessed it was Harry from his dark hair. Very quietly, Ebbe lifted her wand and pointed it at the two lumps she now knew to be Ron and Hermione. She thought through carefully how to do what she had to do before muttering the spell. _"Obliviate," _she whispered as loudly as she dared. She hoped it worked. She had only read about it in a book that she found in Aric's house, but it didn't seem too difficult.

Ebbe turned to do Harry next but found him standing in the tent flap, staring at her. Ebbe gasped and took a step back. Harry held up his hands and said, "I won't hurt you. And I know that you had to do that."

"I need to do it to you too," Ebbe whispered.

"Do you?"

Ebbe started to nod, but she stopped herself. Did she really have to erase their memories of her? "I don't know," Ebbe replied.

Harry offered a small smile and then gestured outside. Ebbe followed him and sat down on a log. Harry returned to his stump. "So you really are from another world then?" he said, breaking the silence.

"I guess so," was Ebbe's reply, "I really have no idea what's going on. You're supposed to be a fictional character. No offense. I wonder if I'm dreaming sometimes. But if I was, I feel like you would look different."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

Ebbe wondered how to explain herself. "You see, when I first read the books-your books-I imagined you how you were described, but added my own imagination to you. The same for all the characters. When the movies came out, the guy who played you looked different from what I imagined. But you don't look like any of them. Not how I imagined, or the guy who played you in the movie. It makes me feel like I'm not dreaming."

Harry was silent for a minute before saying, "So strange. If my story is a book series in another world, then could a book series from this world be real life in another?"

"I guess so. Like I said, I have no idea what's going on."

"Hmmm." Harry was silent for a long time. He was a little shocked by the fact that there was an actor who played him in a movie. "Who plays me?" Harry asked a little jokingly.

Ebbe offered him a small smile and said, "A guy named Daniel Radcliffe. I actually have a picture..." she shuffled around in her bag until she pulled out a large book. It had no writing on the front, but shiny letters on the spin spelled out _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

"Is that my life story?" Harry asked a bit warily.

"Part of it," Ebbe said with a smile, "It's only the last book. And it writes itself as things happen. It's probably writing this conversation down right now."

"That's..."

"Weird? Strange? I've gotten used to it. About a week or so after I found myself here I decided to stop trying to figure out why I'm here or how I got here and instead just focus on staying alive while I'm here. And then I went and screwed things up by apparating in front of you guys," Ebbe said in a rush, "Anyway, this book has some pictures in it. From the movie I mean." Ebbe flipped to the right page and wondered if she should show Harry the person who played him. Oh well. At least the pictures were put in the front of the book or else she wouldn't have been able to get to them. She found the right page and tore out the picture of Harry, Ron, and Hermione (or was it Daniel, Rupert, and Emma?) all standing together. Ebbe wasn't quite sure where in the movie this shot was taken but it didn't really matter. She handed the page to Harry who looked at it for a long time.

"So that's the Daniel Radcliffe guy?" Harry finally asked.

"Yep. And Hermione is played by a girl called Emma Watson, and Ron by a guy called Rupert Grint."

Harry shook his head and gave the page back. "You really are from another world."

Ebbe shrugged. "Yep," was all she could muster.

"And are you going to erase my memories now?"

"I...don't know," Ebbe said truthfully, "I could leave and you would know about me. I don't know if it would change the outcome or not."

"Is the outcome...good?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Depends on your definition of good," Ebbe replied, "You-know-who gets destroyed but...a lot of people die." Harry is silent and his face pales. Ebbe was just thinking of how Fred was supposed to die when a thought came to her. "That's what I'll do!" she cried, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"People die! But I know who! Well...most of them. If I can just find them and prevent it from happening..."

"Not as many people die," Harry concluded, "You could really do that?"

"Maybe. It will be tricky. The entire book is from your point of view so unless you're there when it happens, I actually have no idea when or how certain people die. But I'm still going to try," Ebbe said with fierce determination.

Harry smiled but it soon melted into a frown. "Do any of my friends die?" he asked solemnly.

Ebbe's smile also melted and she said, "Not Ron or Hermione. Or Ginny. But others do. But I'm going to stop it!"

Harry's smile was back but again, it faded. "So are you going to erase my memories?"

Ebbe stopped and thought for a second. "No," she finally decided, "I won't. But you have to promise me to steal Draco's wand when the time comes. And at Malfoy manor, mind the knife. Dobby's life will depend on it."

Harry paled and he whispered the little elf's name. Then he nodded and his face was set. "Thanks Ebbe. Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah. Don't call me Ebbe." Ebbe didn't really know why she didn't want Harry calling her that, but she just didn't.

"What do you want me to call you then?" Harry asked. Ebbe thought for a second. Marta, their maid, called her Miss Cali at her request. Jean-Claude, their chef, called her Ebbolina no matter how much she tried to get him to stop. Their butler always called her Eustances and her mother just called her Ebbe. Her dad called her Veronica and Ebbe really had no idea why. Aric had called her Luci. So what did she want Harry to call her? The only name she had not been called before was Angelin. But she didn't want to be called Angelin.

Ebbe made up her mind. "Call me Angie," she finally said.

"Okay," Harry said with a rueful smile, "You take care Angie."

Ebbe...Angie gave a small laugh and said, "Of course! How could I do otherwise?" Then she got up and walked to the edge of the protective spells. She turned one last time and gave Harry a small wave before she reached the end and dissapparted into the night.

* * *

**Next chapter! And now that I'm on Christmas break, I can update more often! Just a side note, whenever it is in Harry's POV, he will call her Angie! Just so ya Peeps know. **

**See ya later!  
**


	10. New Meetings

**I think I'm gonna cry! I've gotten over 1000 views and I'm freaking out! I remember when I first started this story and I was practically jumping up to the rook when I reached 100 views. But 1000? Imma freakin' out! Best way to get started with my X-mas break! Speaking of which, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The days were long, boring, and full of a great vast of nothingness. Ebbe traveled from place to place, staying hidden, trying to figure out what her next move was going to be. Her goal was to stay out of sight and do her best to save lives from behind the scenes. It was long, difficult work. She tried, and failed, to break into the Ministry to save some muggle-borns. However, she did manage to happen upon a woman being dragged from her home in Godric's Hollow by a Death-Eater. Ebbe acted quickly and saved her from the dark wizard and told her to get out of the country. The woman thanked her and did as she was told.

Ebbe didn't look at her book anymore. Instead, she found a radio and figured out the passwords to listen in on news from the Order. She didn't want anymore mistakes by accidentally apparating herself right in front of the golden trio again. She could only hope that Harry found himself to the Malfoy manor so that he could steal Draco's wand. If not...

Currently, Ebbe was camping out in an abandoned building in some muggle city. She really had no idea where she was, only that the place was infested with dementors when she first came. It took her two days to get rid of them all, but the mood of the citizens greatly increased afterward. But now Ebbe was exhausted. She had produced so many patronuses in the last two days to last her a lifetime. She was munching on some stale bread when someone came in.

It was a very frightened looking girl with short strawberry blonde hair and large brown eyes. She had a wand out in front of her, lighted, and nearly jumped through the roof when she saw Ebbe. She squealed and looked ready to bold but Ebbe stopped her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down!" Ebbe soothed her.

The girl stopped her squirming and squinted at Ebbe. "Wh-who are you?" she asked.

"My name's...Angie," Ebbe said after a moments hesitation, "What's yours?"

"I'm Kira. Y-you're a witch, right?" Kira asked.

"Yes I am. Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"I used to," Kira said with a sigh, "But I'm muggle-born. I used a charm to convince my parents to move somewhere far away until I came to get them. I didn't tell them what's going on though."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Ebbe questioned her.

"To keep them safe. I was going to obliviate them, but I wasn't sure I could do it right and I was scared I might not be able to bring back their memories when...if this ever ends," Kira explained.

"I had to obliviate my dad," Ebbe said with her best sympathetic face she could muster, "I'm looking for my mom. She's a muggle-born witch who moved to America because of her work in the Ministry. But they called her back to London and...I never heard from her."

"I'm sorry," Kira said sincerely, "I hope you find her."

"Thanks," Ebbe said with a smile. Then she noticed how thin Kira looked and said, "You hungry?" Kira nodded tentatively and Ebbe pulled out some rice. She boiled it in a pot and over a fire she conjured and gave some to Kirs. The girl ate hungrily and Ebbe noticed how young she looked. "How old are you?" she asked.

Kira looked up from her rice and answered, "I'm 14."

"Then don't you have the Trace on you?" Ebbe asked worriedly. Kira had come in with a lighted wand. Even such a small spell would alert the Ministry of underage magic.

But Kira smirked and said, "I should, but I figured out how to block it."

"That's...extraordinarily clever of you," Ebbe said amazed.

Kira shrugged. "I'm not a Ravenclaw for nothing."

Ebbe laughed and so did Kira. "You're alright," Ebbe decided.

Kira glowed at the compliment. Ebbe grinned at her and thought her lonely days were over.


	11. Caught

**Sorry for the short chapter last time, but I wasn't really sure what to write. But here's the next chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Chapter 11

It took two months for and a very close encounter with a couple of vampires for Ebbe to realize how much danger she was putting Kira in. They were camping out in an empty motel room, and Ebbe knew that she just couldn't stand to see the young girl hurt, or worse, killed. So she sat Kira down and looked her right in the eyes as she said, "Kira...I think you should go find you parents and get really far away. Get out of the country until this all blows over."

"But..." she started to say with a pout.

"I don't want you getting hurt," Ebbe cut her off.

"I'm not afraid!" Kira replied defiantly, "I want to fight!"

"Kira..."

"No! I won't leave! How do I know you'll be okay if I do?"

Ebbe had to smile fondly at her. She was so outspoken and loud, but also strong and caring. Ebbe saw Kira as the little sister she never had and felt fiercely protective of her. Ebbe sighed and said, "I'll be fine. But you're an underage muggle-born witch."

"So? I'm probably much more clever than any Death-Eater we come across!" Kira snapped back. But then her voice softened and she said, "I don't want to leave, Angie."

"You could get hurt!" Ebbe tried to explain to her.

"I don't care! I'm not afraid of Death-Eaters and I'm not afraid of You-Know-Who!" Ebbe sighed and wondered if all 14-year-olds were this stubborn. She was about to make a retort when a cold, empty feeling filled her. Kira gasped and clutched her chest. She had never felt the effects of a dementor before.

Ebbe grabbed her wand as did Kira. The door swung open and in glided three cloaked monsters. Ebbe pushed Kira behind her and raised her wand. She thought of Kira, safe and sound, and was about to shout the spell when the words, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ sounded behind her.

Kira had her wand raised and a silver owl flew from its tip. It swooped towards the dementors and drove them back. It was a powerful spell, and all three shot from the room and disappeared.

Kira turned to Ebbe with a smug smile. "See Angie? I can handle myself," she said just as several sharp cracks sounded outside. The cracking sound of someone apparating.

Ebbe pushed Kira back as several large men entered the room. All of them were Death-Eaters.

"What is this?" the largest of the four asked, "Two witches alone in the muggle world? Doing underage magic?"

"No!" Ebbe said quickly. In an instant she knew what had happened. Kira's charm that allowed her to do magic without detection either wore off or it wasn't strong enough to block such a powerful spell like a patronus. Thinking quickly, Ebbe said, "She didn't do any magic. It was me and I'm of age."

"Really?" the man said slowly, his voice dripping with mock understanding. "And why, pray tell, did you produce a patronus?"

"Dementors came in," Ebbe whispered.

"Dementors eh? So you thought to harm Azkaban's guards? They keep all those filthy criminals in line!"

"But they were about to attack me and my little sister!" Ebbe shouted back.

"Hmmm," the man said, "So rude to a Ministry official. Say I believe you about the dementors, which I don't, but say I did. Why aren't you two in school?"

"I'm out of school," Ebbe replied. She thought it very fortunate that these people didn't recognize her American accent, "And I pulled my sister out for a little while because of family issues."

"Really? And what are your names?"

"My name is...Angie Kens," Ebbe replied. She almost wanted to smile at the truth in her words.

"And I'm Kira Kens," Kira squeaked from behind her.

"Check the list," the man muttered to one of his brutes. The Death-Eater started flipping through a black booklet and squinting at whatever it said.

"No Ebbe or Angie Kens," he said looking up.

"Hmmm," the man said again, "Well then. If you are telling the truth, then you two wouldn't mind coming down to the Ministry to answer some questions now would you?" he asked with a sneer.

Kira pulled herself closer to Ebbe as the man turned to his companions. "Collect their wands," he said to them and then left the room. The other three Death-Eaters advanced on the pair with silly, evil grins. Ebbe hugged Kira close and wondered how she was going to get out of this one.

* * *

**This chapter was also short but that's because I'm not sure how to continue. Should I have them get taken to the Ministry? Should they break away before then? Or maybe Kira gets away but Ebbe doesn't? I'm not sure, so leave a review and tell me what you want to happen!  
**

**P.S. Just so ya Peeps know, Ebbe said her name was Angie to Kira. That's why Kira calls her that.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	12. One Heck of an Interrogation

**Language gets a little strong in this chapter just so ya know. You have been warned Peeps. And before I forget...MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

Ebbe acted quickly and without much thought. Just as she pretended to hand over her wand, she stunned the Death-Eater and shot at the other two. The head Death-Eater whipped back around with his wand out. Before he could act, Ebbe levitated the bed and flung it towards the dark wizards.

As they dodged, Ebbe shouted, _"Diffindo!"_ at the glass window. It shattered and Ebbe grabbed Kira and pushed her through. "Go!" she yelled.

"No! Come on!" Kira shouted back as the Death-Eaters shoved aside the bed.

"Run!" Kira looked about to argue but then had no choice when several other Death-Eaters appeared and started towards her. She had to run, though rather reluctantly. Ebbe hoped she could get away. She couldn't disapparate very well, and if she were to evade the Death-Eaters, she would have to on foot.

Ebbe faced her four threats with fire in her eyes. _"Stupefy!" _one of them yelled and Ebbe dodged behind a table.

_"Reducto!"_ The wall exploded and rained debris down on the Death-Eaters.

Obviously angry, the lead Death-Eater shot a bright green curse in her direction and Ebbe ducked. He had just tried to kill her.

Ebbe gripped her wand and shot another curse around the table. A groan and a crash was her reward. She shot another curse and then dodged as three more came hurtling her way.

_"Time to disapparate," _Ebbe thought. She was about to apparate just outside so that she could hopefully find Kira when an unlucky spell hit her hand and disarmed her. Ebbe dove for her wand, but was met with ropes securing themselves around her arms and legs. She struggled against the bonds, but to no avail. She was hopelessly and utterly trapped.

The Death-Eater in charge gave a chuckle as he picked up her wand. "You're a feisty one aren't ya? Did the back-up find the child?"

"Umm...We don't believe so sir," one Death-Eater said nervously.

"Then start searching!" he shouted. Two of the wizards nodded nervously and disappeared. Ebbe saw them reappear outside and started to walk in the direction that Kira went. The one in charge gave Ebbe a glare before addressing the last Death-Eater. "Take her back to the Ministry," he growled.

"Shit," Ebbe muttered quietly. This was one real big mess she got herself into.

* * *

Ebbe was hauled through the Ministry's halls rather roughly. She was brought down and elevator and into what she knew was probably the courtrooms. Funny. They didn't look like how she imagined them or how the movies showed them.

Down into a chair she was pushed and chains clanked around her wrists and ankles. Cold crept into Ebbe's mind and she noticed the dementors standing silently in the back of the room. She had to wait like that for something like 20 minutes and despite the horror of being close to so many dementos, Ebbe was actually grateful for the time. It gave her a chance to think out a thorough story. Of course, she couldn't get out of attacking Ministry officials, but she could probably keep Kira safe.

Eventually the door opened again and in walked the four Death-Eaters that caught her, another very evil looking man, and a short woman with a toad-like face. Ebbe could only guess that it was Umbridge.

One of the Death-Eaters was talking to the fifth man and she managed to catch a few of the words. "Couldn't find her...got away...the subject could tell us where..." Ebbe let out a tiny sigh. So Kira got away. With that knowledge in mind, she decided to skip on the whole mega cover story thing and just be as annoying as possible to her captors.

Ebbe let a sweet, innocent smile fall across her face as she said, "Hello Dolores. Are you feeling okay? I heard that Harry Potter broke into the Ministry!"

Umbridge seem completely taken aback by Ebbe's words and stutters for a few seconds before saying, "That is enough. You will answer my questions now!"

Ebbe shrugged, a smile still on her face. "Sure thing Dolores."

Umbridge scowled and took her seat at what Ebbe decided was the judging table. The evil looking man sat in another chair next to her and the four Death-Eaters all took seats on benches.

Umbridge cleared her throat and said, "First off, you attacked several Ministry officials fully knowing who they were. Do you deny this?"

"Why would I deny fighting Death-Eaters?" Ebbe asked as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"These four men work in regulations for underage magic!" Umbridge replied angrily.

"That's only part-time. Voldy has them doing all sorts of evil things when they're off."

"Vold-what?!" One of the Death-Eaters stood up and said, "You dare address the dark lord as such!"

"I do dare!" Ebbe taunted.

"Enough!" Umbridge yelled. Everyone quieted and the toad woman glared at Ebbe. "What is your name?!" she hissed.

"Angie. Angie Kens," Ebbe replied, "But it's spelled with an i-e instead of a y and only one g and it's actually short for Angelin but don't you dare call me that or I will hex you into next week!" Ebbe said very quickly and all in one breath.

Umbridge stared at her for a second before deciding to move on. "Where is that sister of yours? Kira wasn't her name?"

"How the hell should I know?" Ebbe asked innocently, "I was being attacked by bloody Death-Eaters! It's not like I keep a tracker on her or something. But that's a good idea..." Ebbe pretended to go off in thought when Umbridge asked her next question.

"Is this your wand?" she asked.

"Sort-Of. I kinda lost my first one so this one was given to me and it chose me so that's that."

"Who gave it to you?" Umbridge asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"You will tell me this instant!"

"No, I don't think I will."

"Why you little..."

"Watch you language there Dolores!" Ebbe cried in false alarm.

Umbridge screamed at her and the dementors took this as their cue to advance. Ebbe actually started to worry as the crept upon her with hungry, empty faces. Seeing what the dementors were about to do, Umbridge quickly produced a patronus to drive them back.

Everyone seemed to take a deep breath and Umbridge continued. "Who are your parents? Are you one of those filthy mud-bloods?" she spit out.

"Hmmm," Ebbe seemed to consider it, "I'm dirty, yes, but not completely filthy. And I'm certainly not covered in mud or blood. And my parents are a couple of really rich bastards that don't pay attention to me." Ebbe thought that these people were really stupid if they couldn't detect her American accent that she didn't even try to hide.

"What?" Umbridge cried, "No! I mean are you one of those dirty muggle borns!"

"Borns isn't a word," Ebbe said randomly.

"I don't care! Who are you!?"

"I told you! I'm Angie Kens! Though next week I might go by Luci Kens. Or Stacy Kens. Hmmm. I've never gone by Stacy before..."

"What do you mean!? What is your name?" Umbridge shouted.

"Angie! But that's my second name. I have a lot of names. Right now I'm Angie. I like to switch in and out between what name I use."

"Then what is your first name!?" Umbridge looked ready to explode.

"Don't bust that toad face of yours Dolores! My first name is Ebbolina. But don't you dare call me that or I'll hex you into next week. If you must call me by my first name, call me Ebbe. Or you could call me Veronica. My dad calls me that I really have no idea why. That effin guy really has no idea what I'm like. But he's nothing compared to you Dolores. Here you are shiting on my space and completely being rude with all your questions."

Umbridge, the evil looking man, and the four Death-Eaters looked totally and completely at loss for words. They had never, in all their lives, met someone like the girl that sat in front of them this very instant. Why wasn't she shaking with fear? Why did she try so hard to make them hate her? But Ebbe didn't care any more. She really had nothing for her here, so she might as well make the best of it. And if Death-Eaters were going to kill her, then why not go down making them extremely...put out to put it nicely.

Ebbe took in and relished the expressions of her captors. If she was going to go, this wasn't that bad.

* * *

The Death-Eaters had taken Ebbe to the Malfoy manor. She was put into a dungeon and feigned surprise at finding Ollivander, Luna, and a goblin also trapped with her. Ebbe was completely at ease, however, much to the surprise of her fellow captives. She didn't have her book (it was probably still in her bag, sitting in the wreckage left at the motel) but she knew it couldn't be too long before Harry showed up. And, most importantly, Kira was safe. They never found her, and the really stupid Death-Eaters were thinking that a few weeks in a dungeon would make Ebbe tell them where she was. They couldn't be more wrong.

* * *

**This chapter was very enjoyable to write. Maybe it was a little on the yeah-right side, but whatever. Umbridge got what was coming to her. And Ebbe was probably tortured during the time after the interrogation and before she was left at the Malfoy manor. I just didn't write it out. Hope you liked it Peeps!  
**


	13. Finally Rescued

**Hello Peeps! I just realized how lame I am that I'm not anywhere for Christmas and therefore I can update almost every day. But whatever. MERRY CHRISTMAS PEEPS AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 13

When Harry finally came, Ebbe was totally ready to get out. Living several weeks in a dungeon had been much worse then she thought though she fought fiercely to keep that bit of knowledge to herself. She still kept up her bravado and continued to taunt the Death-Eaters at every chance she got. She didn't care that they tortured her for it. She didn't care that they threatened her entire family. That meant nothing to her. Though the torturing and nearly starving was getting a bit too much for her. So when a ginger and a black haired boy were thrown into the dungeon with them, it took all of Ebbe's self-control not to cry out in triumph. Harry, however, was quite surprised to see her.

"Angie?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Things kinda got a bit...out of hand," she replied. But then she melted again into the shadows. Harry needed to look into his mirror. He needed to ask for help. Dobby needed to appear...ah, yes. There he was!"

"Dobby," Harry said to him, "Get Ollivander, Luna, Dean, and Angie out of here and take them..."

"Bill and Fleur's," said Ron. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!"

Harry nodded but Ebbe stood up indignantly. "And then come back! Can you do that Dobby?"

"Of course Harry Potter," the elf replied and walked over to Ollivander.

"Hold on," Ebbe suddenly said, "I'm staying here. And no arguing about it!"

Harry, completely ignoring her comment about no arguing, started to argue. "Just go with them Angie! We don't have time to argue!"

"Good! Then don't argue. I'm staying here."

"Fine," Harry grumbled and then turned to Dobby, "Then just take Mr. Ollivader, Luna, and Dean."

"But..." Dean started but Harry interrupted him.

"It's okay Dean. Go with him." Dean nodded and Dobby took all of their hands. Then they disappeared.

"What was that?" a voice from above asked. They heard Dobby leave.

"Draco, no Wormtail. Go down and check," Lucius Malfoy was heard saying.

"Time for an old-fashioned tackle," Ebbe whispered.

"Who are you anyway?" Ron asked. Harry shot her a significant glance and Ebbe rolled her eyes.

"I'm a person. What do I look like? My name is Angie though. But you can call me Angie."

"Uhhh..."

"Shhh!" Harry whispered. They lined up on either side of the door as Wormtail came down.

"I'm coming in and nobody try anything or I'll kill you!" his squeaky voice sounded. The door opened and Ebbe was the first to jump on him. She clamped her hand firmly over his mouth while Ron wrenched his wand away. Harry, unfortunately, still got caught in that iron grip of Wormtail's silver hand.

"What's going on?" a voice from above asked.

"Everything's fine," Ron replied in a passable watery voice of Wormtail's while trying to get his liver hand off Harry.

Ebbe realized then that Harry couldn't speak. If he couldn't speak, then he couldn't say that Wormtail owed him and then Harry would be choked. So Ebbe moved her lips up to his ear and whispered, "You scoundrel! Harry saved your life! You owe him!" Wormtail paused and Harry managed to get out of his grip.

He stood panting for a second before the shiny silver hand betrayed its master and started to choke Wormtail. "No!" Harry whispered and tried to tug the hand away. Ron also tried with the new wand he acquired. Ebbe only watched for she knew what was to take place. And it happened. And then Hermione screamed again.

* * *

**I wanted to make the chapter longer but I lost the source I was using to keep along with the book and now I'm not sure how things are supposed to go. I know the general idea, but I don't want to start making up what happened exactly. So I'll have the next chapter up when I can find the the book again. Till then Peeps! **


	14. Shark Attack

I** still don't have the book so I'm sorry if things in this chapter happen a little weirdly. But anyways Merry Christmas Peeps and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The three of them crept up the stairs carefully without making any noise. Hermione screamed again and Ron flinched. He let out a low growl and went faster up the stairs.

Ebbe trailed a bit behind the two boys. She wasn't scared because death honestly didn't frighten her. Was this even real? Would she truly die or just wake up back in historynclass? She was just worried that Harry might not get Draco's wand. And Dobby. She was going to make sure, no matter what, that Dobby lived.

Ebbe's thoughts were interrupted when Ron was suddenly attacking the Malfoys and Bellatrix. Harry jumped in and Ebbe watched carefully until he had Draco's wand. Then she joined the fight herself.

Grabbing a large urn sitting as decoration, Ebbe clobbered Lucius Malfoy over the head. She smirked at his limp body and the irony of the situation. The old Malfoy hated anything to do with muggles, yet she knocked him out in the old-fashioned badass way: a nice bonk to the head with the heaviest thing available.

Ebbe didn't have much time to admire her handiwork, however, as Narcissa Malfoy was positively mad that she just gave a very nice bruise to her husband's head. Ebbe ducked behind a chair as a curse shot past her. Large urns were nice if you had surprise on you side, but the angry female Malfoy had a wand and deadly fire in her eyes. Ebbe wss toast if she caught her.

More curses flew and Ebbe was still stuck behind the chair. Unfortunately, Narcissa suddenly showed smarts by closing the distance between her and the chair Ebbe was behind and stepping around it. Her wand was now pointed right at her face.

Dobby reappeared and Ebbe became angry. No way was this evil lady going to be the thing that prevented her from saving Dobby. Ebbe tensed and thougt fast as the point of the wand began to glow with a curse. She probably had about two seconds before it was all over.

Ebbe reacted quickly and shot out her hand. The wand was pushed aside and the green curse hit right next to her. Ebbe narrowed her eyes at Narcissa and focused on the weak points in a female body. She saw her as a shark. Ebbe was onced attacked by a reef shark while surfing. In a shark attack, there were three ways it would attack. Narcissa had circled her, and now she had lunged. Now to defend against the shark. A shark's weak spots were the eyes, snout, and gills. Ebbe focused on Narcissa's eyes and neck. Then she jerked out and made to punch the sensitive flesh beneath the jaw. Narcissa dodged and brought her wand back up-the shark's teeth.

Ebbe knew that she couldn't beat this shark. Not with teeth like those. The best thing to do in a shark attack is get out of the water. But the shore was blocked. So Ebbe jumped to the side as the next curse flew and bounced up onto her feet. She grabbed another decorative vase to throw. The china flew from her hands and gave her time to dodge the stunning hex and avoid the killing curse. This shark needed to decide whether she wanted to kill her or just incapacitate her.

Ebbe saw the others grouping to dissaparate away. She ran towards them just as some sort of stinging jinx hit her arm. These sharks were really inconsistent with their methods of attack.

Her arm burning, Ebbe managed to grab hold of Harry's hand. She flung herslef widely over the group and started to feel the compressing sense of disapparating. A sharp pain peircing her side told her that she had succeded in saving Dobby from his horrible fate. A smile escaped her lips as the air around her tured salty. She could faintly hear waves crashing against the shore and also people shouting. But Ebbe didn't mind. She was in the one place she loved more than anything. A sigh blew through her slightly parted lips as the world darkened into nothing.

* * *

**Sorry if that's not realky how ****the fight happened, but whatever. I'm trying to decide if I want Ebbe to live or not. I dunno Peeps. What doya'll think? Leave a review and letme know! Till next time!**


	15. Failed

**Here it is Peeps! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 15

A sound. A rhythmic, repeating sound drumming constantly at the edge of her mind. Whoosh, swish, crash. Whoosh, swish, crash. Over and over it was whoosh, swish, crash. It penetrating every recess of her mind until there was nothing but whoosh, swish, crash. And yet, it was one of the most comforting sounds she had ever heard. Whoosh, swish, crash.

Ebbe's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was a brown wooden ceiling vaulted away from her. The first thing she heard was the sound of waves. The first thing she smelled was a combination of the sea and baking bread. But the first thing she felt was an indescribable, horrifying pain. Her side was a fiery fortress imbeded with a thousands knives.

Ebbe groaned and lifted her head a bit. Thick waves of nausea hit her and she let it thump back down. Obviously, she wasn't used to the pain of getting stabbed. The worst injury she ever had was when she broke an unlucky toe on a reef while surfing.

Ebbe groaned again and peeled back the sheet covering her. She wanted to see exactly how bad her side was. The cut was covered with a thick bandage and Ebbe knew better than to take it off. However, the blood seeping through gave her some indication of how bad it was. That gave a little confusion. Couldn't magic be used to stop the bleeding?

The door opened and a pretty girl walked in with a tray. Behind her was Harry. "Oh good! You're awake!" the black haired boy greeted her. The girl set the tray down and whispered something to Harry before walking out? Harry went tot the tray and started to pull things out but Ebbe didn't wait.

"Dobby," she said.

"Huh?"

"Dobby. Is he okay?"

Harry looked at her with sad eyes. He sighed and said, "He is now, I suppose. He'll get to see the ocean forever."

Ebbe got the meaning, and shook her head despite the pain. "No!" she cried, "The knife hit me! Bellatrix's knife hit me!"

Harry shook his head sadly. "No. You got hit with a really bad hex. We're not sure what it was, but your side won't stop bleeding."

Ebbe wanted to scream, but she had the good sense not to. She didn't want to pass out just yet. Instead, she settled for, "No! He can't have! I made sure..." Ebbe growled in frustration and hit her head against her pillow. After all that, and he still...

Harry looked at her with pity and then held up a vial full of fluid. "What's that?" Ebbe asked warily.

"Blood replenishing potion. You need to take it every few hours."

Ebbe grumbled and said, "I don't want to."

"Angie..."

"I don't want to!" Ebbe knew she was being unreasonable and sensless. But she didn't care. She had her chance to save people and she failed!

Tears formed in her eyes and she looked at the potion again. With a heavy sigh, Ebbentook it from a relieved looking Harry and drank it in one gulp. Her lightheaded feeling disappeared though the pain remained. While the potion woked its magic (literally) Ebbe made a vow to hersle. She would not fail again. No matter what, she would not let down another unlucky victim that was meant to perish.

* * *

**It's short, but I felt like that was a good place to end. And, obviously, I did not kill Ebbe due to the reviews I received. Hopednyou liked this chapter! See ya Peeps later!**


	16. Home

**This chapter is mainly about what happened to Kira but there is a short explanation for Ebbe at first4. Enjoy Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Ebbe left as soon as she could stand. She was given a bag full of food, supplies, and plenty of blood replenishing potion. Harry gave her one of the extra wands they had. Who's it was, she had no idea. She suspected it was the blackthorn one that Ron took from those Snatchers. It didn't work very well, but it would have to do.

Ebbe went searching for Kira. She doubted she would ever find her, but it gave her something to do. First she checked the motel room they were last in. Muggles had roped it off and started to repair the damage done from the Death-Eaters. She couldn't find her bag with the Harry Potter book. She could only hope that whoever found it decided to throw it away or tuck it in some corner and forget about it.

After the motel, Ebbe had really no idea where to look. So she went off in the direction she saw Kira run and looked for any signs of human life. She searched for a week before her food supplies got low and Ebbe had to return to the muggle world.

After that, Ebbe decided that she was probably never going to find Kira and the best she could hope for was that she was okay. She went, instead, to Hogsmeade. There she waited and watched and stole food and the Daily Prophet whenever she could. She found a cave in the mountains that Ebbe assumed was Sirius' cave. She wished she could turn into a dog and beg for food from the people of Hogsmeade like Sirius did. But she hadn't the slightest clue how to become an animagus.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Kira ran as hard as she could through the trees. Death-Eaters stopped after her and she ran harder. A flash flew past her and hit the tree next to her. Kira automatically ducked and pulled out her wand. She pointed it behing her and yelled the first thing that came to mind. _"Expelliarmus!"_ Kira cursed herself immediately after. Come on! One of the most cleverest Ravenclaws her age and all she thought of was expelliarmus? Pitiful.

Kira pointed her wand behind her again and shouted, _"Stupefy!"_ A weak red light flew from her wand and hit a Death-Eaters. She paused for a moment but continued on. Kira grumbled despite her heavy breathing. She was clever, but not a fighter. She could do long complicated spells much better than a quick offensive spell.

Kira put away her wand and considered trying to disapparate. But she wasn't very good at that either. Then again, it was probably her only chance. So she pulled out her wand again and concentrated. The only plsce that came to mind was home. More than anything she wanted to go home.

Kira closed her eyes and felt a tugging sensation bulid within her. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of a small, one story house with a simple door and a window on each side. Home.

Kira stepped up to the door and ran her hand along the edge of the door frame. The spare key came out in her hands and she walked in. Everything was much the same, except covered in a thin layer of dust.

Kira walked up to the hallway mirror and jumped at her reflection. She herself was the same, but Kira found that she did a rather poor job with the apparating. Her hair was cut halfway up on her right side and she was missing both eyebrows. Oh well. At least it wasn't worse.

Kira sighed and walked into the kitchen to look for food. Nothing was in the fridge, but the cupards still held their nonperishables. Kira sat down to eat some cold soup while she wondered what happened to Angie.

* * *

**And there ya go! Till next time! Leave a review!**


	17. Nine Months

**Hello Peeps! Sorry but this one is really short. It's more of a reflecrion of everything right before the big battle so just hold tight and I'll have it up soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

The days were long and boring. Food was always scarce. Good news was even scarcer. Ebbe had tried to get a radio so that she could listen in to what the Order was saying. But most wizards didn't own radios. That left a constant wait and watch of the town of Hogsmeade.

25 marks on the stone wall of her cave (every 4 of which having a line through it) told Ebbe she had been camping just outsdie of Hogsmeade for nearly three weeks. Another line to make the total 26. Plus about a week searching for Kira. Another week or so at Bill and Fleur's. Maybe about three weeks in the Malfoy Manor. Two months with Kira. Nearly four months on her own. About month in Aric's home alone, and and another week with Aric there. All in all, she had been in the land of Harry Potter for about nine months.

A lot can happen in nine months. A school year nearly over. Holidays pass. Seasons change. A baby grows in a mothers womb for nine months. Endings, celebrations, changes, and new life. All in nine months. For Ebbe, she's come to a place she's only ever read about. She's discovered amazing things, seen beautiful wonders. But she's also seen death and horror and destruction. Pain. Misery. Loss. So much in nine months.

But nine months is the end. For as the sun dipped below the horizon on May 1, the alarm set to sensor any movement after curfew sounded. It was time.

* * *

**And there ya have it! Next chapter is the big battle! See ya Peeps!**


	18. The Battle

**Christmas break is over for me Peeps so my updates won't be as constant. But this story is almost finished anyway. Enjoy Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 18

From her cave, Ebbe waited for the battle to begin. Her eyes were already getting heavy, but she rubbed them and stayed focused. The alarm was shut off, an argument could be heard, then all was silent again.

Half an hour to midnight, a horrible, dreadful noice echoed all the way from Hogwarts. Ebbe closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she listened.

"I know that you are preparing Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

Ebbe opened her eyes as Voldemort's voice faded. She had half an hour to prepare. She would join the fight after it started. Otherwise, she might get caught or not be able to get into the castle.

Ebbe looked around her cave and gathered what she needed. The blackthorn wand, a small bag with some rations and the last of her blood replenishing potion, and the hooded cloak she nicked from some random wizard in Hogsmeade. Then Ebbe redid her bandage over her still bleeding wound. She grimaced at the pain and sighed at her two remaining bottles of potion. If the battle didn't kill her, then this wound surely would.

Ebbe threw the cloak over her and pulled up the hood. A loud crashing from outside startled her as she was about to exit. A quick peak showed her a giant carrying a very large man and a dog heading towards Hogwarts. Gwarp, Hagrid, and Fang no doubt.

Ebbe couldn't help but smile at the retreating figure before disapparating. She reappeared in the forbidden forest with a small gasp. She still wasn't used to that pressing feeling.

Ebbe shook her head and climbed a nearby tree and poked her head over the leaves. Death-Eaters completely surrounded the castle and were all yelling and shouting. At the very front, Ebbe could just make out a tall, cloaked figure with no hair. Ebbe shivered involuntarily at the sight of Voldemort. Even at this distance, she could tell that the movies just didn't do him justice.

Ebbe climbed down and snuck up behind the line of Death-Eaters. Checking to make sure her hood was in place, she silently slipped into the ranks and pretended to yell along withthe others.

Then the moon shone directly above them and the advance began. Ebbe ran along and quickly hid behind several boulders. Then she began firing at the Death-Eaters from her spot.

It took 30 seconds for a group of dark wizards to find her. Firing glowing curses at them did sort of provide a very clear sign of where she was hiding.

"Get him!" one of them yelled. Ebbe dodged the curses and her hood fell off. "Don't let her get away!" the same one yelled, modifying his statement.

Ebbe ran off and hid again. This time, she waited for those following her to lose interest and instead join the fight inside the castle. Ebbe was about to get up and also join the battle when pain flared in her side and she had to sit back down. Now, more than ever, she wished she stayed at Bill and Fleur's long enough to get it healed. But it was too late for that and all she could do was tighten the bandage and take one of her two blood replenishing potions.

Ebbe gritted her teeth and stood up. She wasn't going to let some injury make her fail again like she did with Dobby. She hurried inside the castle and found the place in shambles. Ebbe threw off her cloak (she didn't want anyone thinking she was a Death-Eater) and began shooting curses at any dark witch or wizard she saw. She didn't shoot to kill, however, partly because she didn't have the guts to do so and partly because she was afraid to miss and hit a student.

All the while, Ebbe kept a watch for a particular red haired Weasley. Fred was not going to die. Not if she had any say about it.

There! A tall ginger with a face that looked slightly like Bill's and slightly like Ron's was weaving through the rubble. But which twin was it? She got her answer when said Weasley shouted to another boy his age, "Hey Jordan! Have you seen Fred?"

"Last I saw he was on the seventh floor with Percy!"

Ebbe wanted to scream a very loud thanks as she took off for the stairs and made her way for the seventh floor. Unfortunately, Hogwarts was much more confusing than Ebbe realized. The staircases moved several times and her foot got trapped one time in a trick stair that disappeared. Someone had to pull her out and she gave them a hasty thanks before running on.

Ebbe reached what she hoped was the seventh floor and stopped at a bench that hadn't been demolished like the rest. She put her hand to her side and felt wetness penetrating her bandage and her shirt. Ebbe sighed but refused to look down. "Just save Fred," she thought, "Just save him, and then you can bleed out. " She stood back up with her face set and her eyes hard.

* * *

**Almost done! Hoped you liked it Peeps!**


	19. Good-bye Cruel World

**Homework seriously sucks. That's my life story, so back to Ebbe's life story. This is almost over Peeps! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Ebbe ran as hard as her throbbing side would allow while trying to remember how Fred died. He was with Percy. And Ron. Near the Room of Requirement! An explosion! Yes! That was it!

Ebbe hobbled along, hoping against hope that she wasn't too late. She ran into another Death-Eater and it took her five mimutes to battle it out with the dark wizard whom she did not recognize. A Hogwarts student helped her in the end and she took off again.

"Does anyone know where thr Room of Requirement is?" Ebbe cried to the students around her.

Some of them looked ather like she was crazy but one pointed and said, "It's down that hall to the left!"

"Thanks!"

Then she turned a corner and saw them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just running over to help Percy and Fred. Ebbe started over and more pain flared in her side. She was feeling dizzy and about to faint. Quickly, she pulled out her last blood replenishing potion and gulped it down. Thw world stopped spinning and she shook her head before running again.

She could hear them shouting. Percy was saying something like, "Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking Perce!" Fred shouted. Ebbe ran forward as the Death-Eaters fell to the ground.

"Run!" she yelled but only Harry turned around. His face looked surprised and confused, but Ebbe ignored him and ran past.

Fred was continuing, "You are actually joking, Perce...I don't think I've heard you joke since..." Ebbe tackled him just as the air exploded. She felt herself fly, with Fred still next to her and she struggled to keep from happening what was supposed to happen.

A cold floor rushed up to meet her as her body slammed into the ground. A groan next to her confirmed to her that Fred was still alive. Hurt, but alive.

Ebbe sighed and leaned into the wreckage around her. She knew she was fading. The bandage on her side was torn off and she was bleeding freely. "Any last words?" Ebbe thought to herself. She considered it for a moment, wasting a precious second of life. Then a small smile spread over her face. She had something to say, something she had always wanted to saywhen she died, despite how cliché it was. Ebbe took a shuddering breath and whispered in a miniscule voice, "Goodbye, cruel world." She breathed one last, satisfied breath before her eyes closed for good.

* * *

Ebbe's eyes opened and she found her head resting on an open book. She sat up and saw her Harry Potter book opened to the page where Fred died. She looked around and found herself in history class. Ebbe glanced at her watch and saw that it was five minutes to the bell. She looked up again. Everyone was doing their own thing, like normal. Ebbe looked down at her book again with a frown. It was all...a dream?

* * *

**It's done! Hope you enjoyed it Peeps! For my first Fanfic, I'm satisfied! Thank you all for the reviews and everything! I love ya all with all my heart!...sort of. Bye bye Peeps, and check out my other stories I'm working on!**


End file.
